


Crownlands State

by thelahey_parade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Sex, The big guns in college, a lot of drinking, and maybe some rock n roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelahey_parade/pseuds/thelahey_parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets about life in college because figuring out the rest of your life isn't hard enough without boys, parties, grades and heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Oath (Cersei/Lyanna)

**Author's Note:**

> All noticeable characters/locations and concepts are the property of GRRM.
> 
> The title song for this chapter is My Oath by Cher Lloyd. It's not true in the beginning but it is by the end!

Who wears Chuck Taylor's with an almost cute dress?

Cersei can't figure out why anyone even let her through the door with hair that messy.  "She's the Stark legacy," one of the sisters say.

She purses her lips, trying to think back to the picture Joanna had of her days as a Zeta. Cersei vaguely remembers Lyarra Stark, off to the corner of the image, tall and graceful looking with smooth dark hair. She wonders how anyone that looked like that could spawn someone so unkempt.

Lyanna can feel eyes on her when she walks through the door. They are all wondering what she is doing there and she is trying to figure out for the same thing. _Mom_ , she reminds herself. Even if she looks awkward standing next to the Zeta girls Lyanna promises herself she'll try for her mother.

They both get bids.  They come in the same clean, off white envelopes with their names elegantly scrawled on top asking them to rush.

Cersei has hers framed. Lyanna shoves hers in a book.

 _Wear your favorite outfit,_ they instruct.

Lyanna wears a flannel shirt. Cersei wears a Gucci dress. No one is surprised.

The Zeta's give makeovers and while Cersei looks the same Lyanna looks like a stranger. She doesn't like it and one day in everyone's convinced she'll crack. She doesn't, she's determined to stick it out to the end and prove she belongs. Cersei hates her for it and does everything she can to be a better pledge than the She-Wolf.

Elia sees this and thinks they are good for each other. Cersei thinks she's insane and that someone else should be president. She tells her this, then Elia makes Cersei and Lyanna roommates in the Fall. Lyanna hates Cersei for this.

They had already spent too much time together rushing they both think. It's the only thing they agree on.

Cersei flirts with Ned when he comes to visit and Lyanna wants to hit her. Instead Lyanna talks sports with Jaime and invites him to a basketball game. Cersei makes plans with her family so Jaime can't go.They ping pong back and forth trying to drive each other over the edge. Until one night someone insults their brothers and they find common ground.

Six months pass and they hate each other less than when they met. Lyanna isn't so bad she decides, when she tries. Cersei isn't that mean she concludes, when she doesn't want to be.

Everyone finds them strange, the lioness and the wolf. They don't make sense but somehow they do. Cersei and Lyanna become a package deal. Where ever one is the other's not far behind. Even if Cersei hates basketball and Lyanna hates shopping they endure it for each other. _"That's what friends do,"_ Lyanna shrugs. Cersei agrees because somewhere along the way that became true. It's the first time they bother to label themselves and even though sisters is the right word they never say it like that. Cersei and Lyanna only had brothers, they liked it that way. The Sorority disagreed. They didn't care.


	2. The Boys Are Back In Town (KTS Fraternity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of Kappa Tau Sigma (Robert, Mace, Harrion Karstark, Euron Greyjoy) are back on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title song for this chapter is The Boys Are Back in Town by Thin Lizzy.

"It's good to be home," Harrion declares and everyone agrees.

They throw duffel bags full of clothes and poorly packed totes in the living room as they focus their attention on more important things like gym equipment and televisions.

Robert takes his stuff to it's rightful place in Brandon's old room. Stark's parting gift was the best anyone in the house could give.  He was lucky to have the him as his big brother and he had football to thank for that. Robert smiled pleased at the door that led out of his room and into the yard. Quick escape routes where good for him, not so much for the girls doing the walk of shame.

"Kappa photo board!" Euron yells, drawing all of them back in to the living room. The brothers of Kappa Tau Sigma looked at the cork board full of conquests with pride. Some people might have thought it was wrong but not all of those girls were innocent. Some of them wanted to be on the board which Robert thought was strange but he accepted it. As stupid as it might have seemed to outsiders, the board was serious business. Every year one member of the frat was responsible for hiding it so it didn't get confiscated by security. If the board went missing, so did the brother. At least that's what they told pledges who wanted the board. "It's not a personal spank bank, these are real women," Harrion told the pledges one time. Everyone laughed.

Mace thinks the photo board is stupid but he doesn't say so. The guys already think he doesn't fit in and he doesn't want to make matters worse. He knows he doesn't fit in either, that he should be down the road at Sigma Phi Epsilon. That's what his mother wanted, that's why he rushed Kappa Tau. This year he is determined to prove himself to his brothers. Even if it means drinking until he throws up and filling that stupid bored with pictures. He wants the real college experience, not the refined one for future Senators and CEOs.

Harrion has the worst room in the house, it's right next to Robert's. _"Baratheon takes after Stark,"_   they say, which isn't exactly a bad thing unless you share a wall with him. Some of the underclassmen wonder how many of those photos are Robert's conquests and Harrion knows the answer is too many. Fortunately he's got killer surround system and X-box live to save him. It probably won't be enough but it's worth a try.

They aren't even fully moved in yet before someone starts talking about a welcome back kegger. Ideas get tossed around as Robert delegates responsibilities. Rush will start in a few weeks but the first weekend is all theirs. He's prepared for three nights of drunken debauchery and he hopes his brothers are too.

"All right boys, over under on how many photos get added this weekend?" someone jests. The numbers vary but the percentages favor freshman girls.

"Set them free and they go buck wild," Robert grins knowingly.

"Daddy's little girl ain't no saint when I'm done with her," Euron remarks.

Mace tries to make some innuendo but it comes out awkward and he knows he should have just kept his mouth shut.

A dry erase board gets propped up against the mantle as they start scribbling down dorms to storm and greeks to invite. The girls of Theta Lambda Mu receive mixed reception which is better than the overwhelming rejection Sigma Phi Epsilon gets.  "No pretty boys at this party," Harrion interjects.

The list of possible invitees almost comes to an end before Mace says, "What about Zeta Alpha Zeta?"

His brothers turn to look at him with critical stares. "There hasn't been a Zeta in this house since Elia became president."

Mace forgot about Elia and part him understands but part of him also thinks it's stupid.

"I'll tell you what," says Robert clapping him on the back, "You get the Zeta's to show up and I'll take you off the designated driver rotation for the next two months."

The reward is steep and the brothers of Kappa Tau know it. Mace is determined to impress them though, getting off of DD duty is just a perk.

With a little too much confidence he declares, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a bit of a chapter rearrangement because I am writing these drabbles as they come to me. I am well aware that many of these people don't fall in the exact same age range but most of their birth dates aren't listed so I'm doing my best to keep appropriate characters. Also, I'm not trying to give frats a bad reputation or paint them a certain way with the photo board. It's just an idea influenced by my college experience and is in no way a universal thing.


	3. Bubbly (Alerie/Mace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alerie Hightower goes searching for the Cheese Club and finds Mace Tyrell instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title song for this chapter is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.

She sees the flyers all over campus, Cheese Club meeting 10 pm.

When she saw it the first time in the mess hall she thought it was a joke. But then it showed up again in the school paper and on the light posts. That's when Alerie resolves she's going to figure out what this Cheese Club is once and for all. She tries to convince the girls of Zeta to go with her. Lyanna can't because of basketball. Cersei can't because she wants to go watch Coach Martell run around in his track pants and Under Armor shirt. Alerie reminds her that's Elia's older brother, Cersei doesn't care. Elia is too flustered by Cersei hitting on her brother to answer.

Campus is mostly quiet at night and darker than she expects. Part of her regrets deciding to go alone but she needs an answer. Alerie bumps in to Mace on the way. He's got a bottle of wine tucked under his arm and is walking with a purpose. She likes Mace, Alerie thinks he has a cute smile and doesn't mind it when he rambles. He's going to Cheese Club too and suddenly she likes him even more.

Alerie is happy she doesn't have to walk across campus by herself anymore. She's content that after being stuck in a house full of women she finally has some alone time with a guy. She hopes no one sees them because then she doesn't have to explain herself. Alerie doesn't like talking about her love life, she leaves that to Cersei.

The breeze is cool and when Alerie shivers Mace offers his jacket. They wander around campus talking about their Philosophy class and Ancient Greece. Mace tells her about Dionysus and they open the wine before they make it to the meeting.

They settle under a tree, talking and laughing.The stars twinkle above them and Mace tells her how he would give her a star if he could. Alerie knows it's just a line but she thinks that's cute too and so she rewards him with a kiss. His tongue tastes like grapes and she thinks it's funny how he fumbles with the buttons of her blouse so she decides to help. As he goes to push it off her shoulders someone catches them. They hoot, "Is that Mace? Yeah brother!" Alerie sees the tell tale letters of Kappa Tau Sigma on their shirts and pulls hers closed, flushing with embarrassment. Walking away now isn't going to look very good and she knows it but she isn't going to sit around and deal with their comments either.

She wants to make the most of her evening and since Mace didn't seem opposed she decides to take it somewhere else. Somewhere not so public. Somewhere his brothers won't find them. Alerie picks herself up off the ground, feeling a breeze across her chest as her blouse blows in the wind. "Come on," she says offering a hand to him, "What do you say we get out of here?"

His brothers are still watching and Mace isn't afraid to admit that he wants to go with her. What he doesn't want is people in the house talking about Alerie. He tries to think of a way around it but he knows frat boys will be frat boys. He decides that maybe they'll back off if they think she's taken. He'd like her to be taken but Mace doesn't have the nerve to tell Alerie that. "Yeah, let's go," he says taking her hand. If he can't have her for real he supposes this is the next best thing.

The brothers that caught them holler in to the night air about Mace and Kappa Tau. Mace doesn't hear a word of it the second Alerie moves in to his arms and presses her lips back to his. His brothers are the farthest thing from his mind when she pulls him in to the Philosophy Majors room that should have been locked. "Unrestricted Access," she tells him with a winning smile. Mace knows whatever happens next he'll never look at this room the same. He's right because while he's self conscious someone might catch them Alerie is pulling off his clothes.

It's hard for him to care about anything when she's standing in front of him with only her flowery underwear on and even harder when she pushes her hand down the front of his salmon shorts. He's bigger than she expects and though not the biggest Alerie knows it can be enjoyable if they do it right. He groans against her lips, it's been a while since he's been with someone and her touch feels good. She's determined as she presses herself against him. The night won't be a success until he says her name. It's a silly wish but Lyanna says it's possible even if Cersei says the only one who should be moaning names is the woman. Elia usually shushes them at that point but no one is there to stop her or convince her otherwise now. Alerie knows what she wants but apparently so does Mace.

Mace is the one who pushes her back towards the couch and presses hot open mouthed kisses on her collar bone, over her breast and down her stomach. She feels her heartbeat quicken as his fingers loop under her panties and he slides them off of her. The only man who ever went down on Alerie was dreadful and inexperienced, Mace was not. When his tongue moves up her slit and his teeth graze her clit it fells like her body is on fire. He may have come off as quiet but there is more to this man than she gives him credit for. He feels like a god with his head between her thighs.

He has a sort of nonthreatening strength about him because as her back arches off the couch and she wriggles beneath his tongue it doesn't take him much effort to keep her down. Alerie tries her best to stay quiet when she feels the walls of her pussy quiver but the orgasm rips through with such force that she can't help but to cry out. She brings her hand to her mouth with a breathy laugh, hoping that no one is lingering, and he looks at her with a satisfied smile.

His lips glisten with her cum and she likes the taste better than when his tongue tasted like wine. Alerie shifts her position because after what he did he deserves a share of the pleasure. She can feel his stiff prick against her as she brings herself to straddle him and eagerly pushes his boxers away. She lowers herself on to him, his cock slipping all the way in to her slick cunt. His hands rest on her hips and he occasionally grips her ass as he pulls her nipples between his teeth. Alerie tangles her fingers in his hair as she rides his erection and reminds herself of what she wanted out of this night. She pulls her breasts away from his mouth, even though it's absence is missed, and presses hers to his neck leaving a trail of love bites in her wake.

Alerie can feel him on the verge and takes it upon herself to go agonizingly slow. "Gods Alerie, please don't stop," he begs her. It's easier than she thinks it would be and makes her feel more powerful than she had expects. His hands grip her hips tight when he finally comes and she lays herself against him with a satisfied smile. They stay that way for a while before deciding to go their separate ways.

Alerie's hair is a mess when she gets back and she's carrying her shoes in her hand. Elia spots her right away, asking how the meeting was. "Good," she mutters but she can tell by the look on Cersei's face when she comes crashing through the door and sees her that she didn't get away with anything.


	4. We R Who We R (ZAZ Sorority)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ZAZ sorority girls (Elia, Cersei, Lyanna and Alerie) deal with yearly elections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title song for this chapter is We R Who We R by Ke$ha.

Elections are supposed to take place in the spring.

They don't.

Cersei insists they can't happen until she comes back from abroad in the Fall. She convinces the other girls too and even though Elia doesn't like change she agrees to it. Cersei wins again.

Every position is open, vice president, pledge educator, events chair, Pan-Hellenic representative, philanthropy chair. Only one matters to Elia, President. She's already been president for a year and though she knows she's done well she's still worried. Cersei has a way with people but she also has a way with power. Elia wants what's best for her sisters and she is it. It's not arrogance or over confidence. She's done this before, she knows what it takes. She hopes that her sisters see it too. It's not easy being a science student, there's a lot of work, but she still has time for them. She hopes they know that.

Cersei desperately wants to be President. The notoriety of leading Zeta Alpha Zeta would be just enough to convince her father she can handle organizing people. It's a stepping stone towards what she really wants, Lannister Industries. He insists the company is Jaime's but there is still time to change his mind. If the sorority can thrive under her, if she can graduate with honors and make the right connections she can be the better choice. She might love her brother but he doesn't want it, not like she does.

Everyone so often Cersei leans over and whispers a comment in Lyanna's ear. She's only half listening as she pulls the pencil out of her ear and scribbles another note on the page. Her creative juices flow best in public places she says. Cersei never really understood it but when she realized there was no way to stop the She-Wolf she accepted it. Lya doesn't care about board positions. In fact she thinks it would be better for everyone if she wasn't included. Elia understands her feelings but Cersei tells her she needs her. Even though Lyanna knows it isn't true she has a hard time telling Cersei no these days.

Alerie is sitting a few rows behind them and she tries her best not to get paranoid when Cersei whispers to Lyanna. She regrets telling her about Mace and she wonders if she really does tell Lya _everything_. She probably does, which makes Alerie squirm awkwardly in her chair. She tries focusing her attention on the meeting hoping that will be enough of a distraction. She thinks she might like having a position but she wouldn't be too upset with out one. It would look good on her resume but Alerie has other extra-curriculars, this won't make much of a difference. 

They demand a fair election so one of the senior girls reads the results. She's never held a position and probably never will. Everyone agrees she's the best choice.

Lyanna doesn't notice when she is named Pan-Hellenic chair, not until Cersei elbows her in the ribcage causing her to draw a long line across the staff paper. "You're lucky it's in pencil," she says through gritted teeth. That's when she notices everyone looking at her. She laughs it off and they laugh with her, Lyanna has that effect on people.

"Do you accept the position?" she's asked. With a shrug she responds, "Yeah sure."

Alerie's acceptance of pledge educator is more refined than Lyanna's. She responds with a polite yes and thanks her sisters for voting for her. Everyone knows that's why she got the position. No one is as patient or calm as Alerie, not even Elia. She'll be good for the pledges, especially during rush.

They all hold their breath when it comes time for the presidential announcement. Cersei digs her nails into Lyanna's arm in anticipation and Lya groans audibly. Elia's first act as president is yelling at them. A tension lifts in the room at the announcement. Not because the girls don't like Cersei but because she intimidates most of them. Elia is a smart choice, a respectable choice. They know she's better but they are still grateful for secret ballots. It would have been a long year otherwise.

Cersei settles for events chair. They are safe, at least for now.

 

 


	5. Cherry Bomb [Maege/Robert]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking her out should be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that my tenses are be-bopping around and I apologize for that. 
> 
> The title song for this chapter is Cherry Bomb by the Runaways.

Maege cut off her hair.

It has someone to do with male determined standards of beauty and not having to fit traditional expectations. He doesn't say anything because he knows that when he says he hates it Maege will deck him. Instead he just nods along and even though she can tell he's not really listening she rambles on anyways.

"It's my hair you know?" she says animatedly, the excessive number of bracelets on her wrist jingling. "If I want to cut it off I should be allowed too and don't even get me started on my body. So what if I get fat? I'm not allowed to like food? Weight never stops a guy from scarfing down cheese fries and chili dogs."

He absently listens to her rant.  She's been doing it more a lot lately and he can't decide if it's because they have been spending more time together or because he just ignored it before. Either way he realizes he doesn't know her that well.

Other than the fact that she prefers indie films and underground music to sports and frat parties, she's practically a stranger. He couldn't guess her favorite color for a million dollars and if his life depended on his ability to name her siblings he would be dead. It had never really mattered before because in the beginning it was all about sex.

 _"I'm a sexually empowered woman and you're a horny frat guy. So what do you say we take this back to your room?"_  

He did take her back to his room because he wasn't bad on the eyes and Robert was just drunk enough to take the slight as a compliment. After that there was nothing and he was fine with it. Then one night she came back, telling him she needed a good fuck and he was the best she could do on short notice. He ignored her insults that time too. That was when he realized she was probably right about him being just another horny frat guy. It was university though, what did he care? He had the rest of his life to be a better man.

"I swear to the Seven, you should have seen Cersei Lannister when she walked in to class today. Talk about conformity," she groans, falling back on his bed.

For a minute he considers Cersei. Her long blonde hair and her longer tan legs. He wonders if she's as difficult as everyone says, as difficult as Maege.  _Hot girls always are_ Brandon had told him back when he was president of Kappa Tau and Robert was a lowly pledge.

"Hey Maege," he says looking up from the zippo lighter he's been flicking open and closed for the past ten minutes.

She keeps rambling until eventually he speak up, "Gods woman, do you ever shut up?"

He probably could have been less aggressive with it but there wasn't anything gentle about their relationship.  Maege shoots him a look of disbelief and he realizes he probably could have had better timing. "No _man_ and I shouldn't have to just because you say so. If the Gods didn't want women to talk they wouldn't have given us mouths."

"I wish they hadn't," he says before he can stop himself. She gets up off of his bed, throwing stuff in her messenger bag, cursing him with every word she can think of. If looks could kill he would have been screwed when she glared at him on her way out. The door slams behind her and he sighs.

"You think we should make this serious?" he says to the empty room, finally getting out what he was trying to say. Robert slumps down in his chair, knowing she'll be back later when she gets drunk and he can give it a second try.

Maege might have said their relationship was spontaneous but he could always depend on her to show up on Saturday nights.


End file.
